onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bartolomeo
| bounty = 150,000,000 | jva = }} is a Super Rookie and the captain of the Bartolomeo Pirates. He is also a gladiator competing at the Corrida Colosseum for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Bartolomeo is a lean yet muscular man. He has light hair in a wild rocker-like style and no eyebrows. His demonic looking face has sharp fangs and a ring piercing on his nasal septum. There are two lines tattooed under his right eye that curve towards his ear. He has a dark tattoo on his chest of a thick ring with an opening on the top, wings on the sides, and long fangs on the bottom. He wears a dark coat with a stripe down each sleeve and a plumed collar and cuffs. He has a light-colored ring-patterned belt with a chain on the left. He has a weapon tucked in the front of his baggy checkered trousers and has light ruffled dark boots on his feet. Personality He seems to care for his crew as he beat up Vice Admiral Maynard for what he did to Gambia. He appears to be a very violent person, as he was noted to have gunned down several innocent civilians. He also seems to be intolerant to criticism, as he lost his cool when the spectators at the stadium insulted him. He threw what appeared to be a bomb at the audience to scare them, stating that it doesn't matter if he's liked by people like them. The bomb turned out to be a simple ball though, hinting that he can restrain his murderous rage to a certain extent, at least by the regulations set by Corrida Colosseum. He can be rather vulgar as during the battle royale in Block B, he urinated off the side on the ring in front of all the spectators. Abilities and Powers As a pirate captain, he has the power to command his subordinates. He is a Supernova, respected by the Marines, meaning that he has some skills that made him stand out. He is shown to be strong enough to defeat Vice Admiral Maynard. He seems to be able to generate some sort of invisible protection around him, as Hack, a powerful Fishman Karate user, had one of his hands crushed when he attempted to punch the man from behind. Whether this ability stems from a Devil Fruit or some other unknown method is not clear, however it should be noted that Luffy, a proficient Haki user, was unable to tell anything about the nature of this defensive tactic. History Past One year ago, Bartolomeo was a big time rookie pirate. In his past he became infamous for attacking innocent civilians. Dressrosa Arc Dagama said that Bartolomeo was one of the people participating in the Corrida Colosseum tournament. After Maynard defeated Bartolomeo's underling, Gambia, Bartolomeo in turn defeated the vice admiral before leaving to fight in the tournament. As Block B is about to start, he is seen walking into the arena while the announcer lists all the details about him. Upon entering, he declares that he'll send everyone to hell. As the audience shows their dislike towards him, Bartolomeo first taunts them and then throws what appears to be a bomb at the audience, scaring and making them panic. The bomb turned out to be a simple black ball though. After mumbling that the audience disgusts him, Dagama scolded him and told him that he's making himself unpopular. Bartolomeo simply responded that it's not important to be popular among the likes of them. After the fight starts, Bartolomeo points out that it's not really a battle royal anymore when Dagama teamed up with Elizabello II, Tank Lepanto, and another fighter to take out Bellamy. Dagama simply states that the ends justify the means. While everyone fights, Bartolomeo is seen laying down and nonchalantly watches the others fight. Later, he calmy starts urinating off the side on the ring only to be booed by the crowd. Hack comes to take him out with a Fishman Karate attack, but Bartolomeo blocks it with some sort of invisible wall which also damages Hack's hand. Major Battles *Bartolomeo vs. Maynard (Unseen) *Bartolomeo vs. Hack References Site Navigation es:Bartolomeo Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Bartolomeo Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Super Rookies